My Cyborg 009 One-Shots 50th anniversary special
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: A series of one-shots in celebration for the 50th anniversary for Cyborg 009. A chapter of contents and summary will be added soon.
1. ContentsSummary

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cyborg 009 characters and etc. I make these one-shot stories for my readers to enjoy. I hope you guys enjoy the one-shots. : )**

Contents/summary:

**Chapter One: No title**

After Joe and Jet is saved after the defeat of Black Ghost, they spend months resting and getting improvements by Dr. Gilmore. After six months the team drifts to their homeland to relax. However, Dr. Gilmore fears a new threat coming in the horizon, so having no choice but to do something to Joe before he leave to his homeland. 1k one-shot.

**Chapter Two: A broken wing, a broken spirit**

Albert goes on a simple walk to clear his head and rid of his dark emotions in a park. But the walk turns into a sad remembering of his past at the end. A sad and short one-shot of Cyborg 004. Rewritten.

**Chapter Three: **

A planned one-shot of 003/0014(Hilda) [K+] Francoise and Hilda goes to a coffee shop for a comfort and get to know each other chat. But they don't know that they will get attach to each other at the end.

**Chapter Four: Together**

Black Ghost took them, changed them against their will, but they will never bow down to become their mindless cyborgs soldiers. Join Francoise, Jet, and Ivan at their beginning where their lives are changed together. Where they first start to bond together in order to escape together. 001002003 friendship/allies fic. Sort of AU long one-shot. Will be rewritten.

_More to come..._


	2. Chapter 1

Flames engulfed and choked him. But Joe wasn't alone. No, he had Jet holding onto him as they both descend to their demise.

Joe couldn't see nothing past the flames that started beyond the tips of their heads.

_We're going to die._

Oddly, he only felt fear for Jet. For the flying cyborg, who ran out of fuel to reach him, was also going to die with him. He had to squash the feeling of gratefulness in his heart because as his best friend, and for the others, he didn't have to come for him. Now they were going to lose two of their teammates in one night.

He wanted to cry on that thought.

The others…. Oh, how they must be watching them fall as shooting stars back to Earth. That was the other feeling that he carried with him along with another: guilt.

He didn't get to say goodbye to the others. To her. There haven't been time to do so, and besides, could he have really said goodbye to them then if he had the chance? He left to end Black Ghost for all on Ivan's request. No complain. No second thoughts. He accepted his fate. Ivan did told him that he wouldn't be able to survive or be brought back by the psychic cyborg before he was sent off.

The last feeling was accomplishment.

Even through the Three Brains, three new villains that he never heard of or meet before, had told him of many kinds of evil will replace them as long as there is evil inside mankind. He didn't want to believe them at first, but after accepting it thought of how he prevented evil in the world for at least a century. No Black Ghost to continue doing evil deeds nor change many other people to cyborgs like them.

"Where do you want to fall, Joe?" Jet asked him after the burning silence got to him.

Where? He didn't know. No place came to mind of where Joe and Jet's body can be find.

Not having the strength to hold them in, the tears flew down his too warm cheeks where they evaporated and few others hiss on the flames.

Joe started to choke out his answer, "Jet…" Then darkness took hold of him before he could finish the rest of the sentence.

~50~50~50~50~50~50~50~50~50~50~50~50~

Joe flinched awake on the sound of the alarm blurting next to his ear. A sharp cry of surprise, he slammed his hand on the button to turn off the noisy clock. Groaning he sat up on his bed and rub his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness in them.

Once one of his ruby eyes can last being open, he took a peek to see the red numbers on the clock: 4:35 p.m. Flinging the blanket to the edge of the bed that touched the wall Joe got up and did a quick stretch for his back muscles. Satisficed he glance around his small room.

Few packages stood scattered across his room. Each that hold his belongings. One of them carried can food to help him out on having some food in his temporary apartment. He sighed after he did a slow blink. _This is it… few more hours until I start a new life just like everyone else. _

Knowing he had time before he was to leave to the airport at 10:45, he scan for any missing items. Nothing amiss but a plain room. He open his door to leave.

Five months had passed before Jet and Joe could function on new machinery parts to replace the destroyed ones. One month until they could leave the bed completely and not be dependent on the others to walk, eat, and other things for them.

They didn't like it. It was torture to do nothing but lay in bed every single day before that month.

Jet was the first to be worked on after Joe's persistence to Dr. Gilmore. Along with Dr. Koizumi to assist, Jet had to go over many changes to his machinery body. Changes that will improve Jet's ability to withstand damage in Dr. Gilmore's words, and be able to fly much smoother and faster than before.

For Joe, few things needed to be changed to newer parts and just needed to stay in bed until the burns healed and once he had his strength back.

Francoise and Ivan were the only ones allowed in the basement to help. Dr. Gilmore will sometimes take the time to teach or tell Francoise what to do. Ivan will try to lower the pain in their minds and will keep the other team members of their progress, who waited in discomfort behind the door.

Over the months of improvement of their health and ability to move around again they were allowed to leave the basement to sleep upstairs in their separate room that happened to be Dr. Koizumi's house. They had been welcome back into his arms after having nowhere else to go after the destruction of Dr. Gilmore's home. They would stay there until they could remake a new one in replace of the destroyed one. Cyborg 004 up to Cyborg 008 would spend their days rebuilding a new house after fixing up the land and getting rid of the useless burned up stuffs.

With their abilities and teamwork they finish a house within five months. Everyone moved in, with Dr. Koizumi just visiting for a few weeks.

The finished house was different. Much bigger than the original one that allowed more spaces and rooms for every Cyborg. The Kitchen design made for Chang's desire of cooking, had space, lots of boards to stock—ranging from pots and pans, to dishes, and to many foods— that will last many month, and had many equipment that he could use to prepare any dish he wish.

There was a game room close to the basement door where any or all cyborg members, including Dr. Gilmore, could hang out and have fun.

Francoise had helped Junior rebuild the garden after long hard hours working in the basement to ease her mind. Few times the other cyborg members helped out also in their small ways to past the time in their break of working in the house. The garden faced the ocean at the side of the house where there were three benches to sit down to enjoy the nice view.

Joe opened his door and step outside to the quiet hallway. He started to walk toward the staircase, deep in thought.

Everyone had started to drift apart after their recovery. To their homeland and begin a new life. It was difficult to watch them leave and close the front door after their farewell. Different days or at the same time, each left until it was only Ivan, Francoise, G.B, Chang, and himself to stay with Dr. Gilmore. Chang landed himself a big chain restaurant after his return from his sudden long leave of absence. G.B will continue to work aside with the flame cyborg until he could get another role in the Theater or find a job in Britain that could use his ability to shape-shift.

Francoise will stay for few more months until she can find a place in France in her home region with a job. This left Ivan to stay with Dr. Gilmore.

Each and every one of them had made a promise to visit in this place for a week to catch up on each other's lives. Because they had a deep bond connecting them now. It was Albert and Jet that made a short agreeing speech how it wasn't the end of the world if they walk out that door. This place and Dr. Gilmore with Ivan will always be here to greet them. They didn't need to walk out that door in fear or worried of not meeting each other again. Of forgetting what they been through together in the past years as a team. As a close family.

As he descend down the staircase, already a sniff of food flowed through his nose. His mouth watering on the delicious scent, Joe lifted the corners of his lips. Only Chang's cooking can make his mouth watering.

"Ah, there you are, 009!"

On the last step, Dr. Gilmore had barely turned to walk up the stairs before they almost bump into each other. Taking a step back Joe merely greeted the father-figure back with a chuckle. His gray and white hair had turned even whiter with his beard to follow suit over the past months.

Behind the Doctor, Francoise had exited the kitchen with Ivan in her arms, who was currently drinking a bottle of milk. Her hair had been cut and dyed to a ginger shoulder length size. At the sight of them, she give him a smile that didn't reach her eyes before entering the living room.

"009, there is something I forgotten to check up on in the last check-up. Would you mind going to the basement really quick?"

Snapping out of his short trace of trying to figure out what was bugging her, he replied, "Sure, Dr. Gilmore."

Together they left for the basement. Joe not knowing of his fate of losing his memory every three years.

In the living room, Francoise closed her eyes and willed her ability to not hear behind the basement door. '_This is not right, Ivan,' _She told the psychic cyborg in her mind.

'_I know, Francoise, but if Dr. Gilmore is right… then we must follow his order and be prepare in the future.'_

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: Hello everyone! :D

It's been a few months since I posted for this fandom, but here is a new one-shot for you guys. Original this was supposed to be a remake of **A Good Night to Remember **and was supposed to ready and posted on Saturday on the 50th anniversary for Cyborg 009 along with more fics. Sadly it didn't happen. Sorry about that. ^^'

Anyway, please let me know about the ending: too rush, too plain, or felt like it should have went a different route? I was wondering how to end it and thought of Re: Cyborg 009 and decided to have this one-shot somehow leaded to that movie through I didn't want Jet and Joe argue then split after six months of recovery. It didn't feel too right with me. : /

This one-shot was short, but I still hope that you like it, and expect more one-shots along with few multi-chapters for this fandom in the near future from me. : D

I may have a lot of writing in my plate, but I promise to deliver more fics in this fandom. ^^

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A broken wing, a broken spirit**

Nothing was special doing a simple walk in a park in a cloudy day. Or so Albert keep telling himself.

The German man took a deep breath and watched as his breath came out in the cold air. Few speckles of snow danced and twirled toward the ground all around him. First sign of winter being already here. A female jogger passed him, wearing a black and yellow jacket, listening to some loud music in her headphones. _How time has change… _He thought in a gloomy note.

Another recap of how long he was gone from the world in Black Ghost's base.

A couple turned the bend with a carriage in the middle. A little girl holding on to her father's gloved hand. The girl having a ponytail of orange hair stared at him with deep eyes.

His grayish-blue eyes went to his left side to 'admire' the park—the dying trees gathering tiny snow drops on its stretching arms, the grass mix of white and fading green, and the lake freezing up in the surface. The leaves already gathered by the workers during the fall that you could see some nests made by birds. However, there wasn't any birds in the sky at the moment. Or at the bare trees.

Albert sighed.

He had come here to refresh his mind. To get rid of his negative emotions by breathing fresh air. Who knows when Black Ghost send something or someone else to retrieve them when he get back? Black Ghost would always come for them. Even when they think they got rid of the organization for good.

The family couple passed him giving him an odd stare, but not the girl. No, she stared at him as if she was trying to figure him out.

He bent his head, hoping that they would just forgot about him and move along. His hand went up to find the hidden necklace holding onto the ring, and felt it. The ring resting in front of his heart. _Hilda, I was so close to freeing us. To a new life… to start a family of our own. But I failed you. I hope that you will forgive me._

He looked down at his hands to find them wearing gloves. He had to wear more clothing at this weather. Even if he couldn't feel the clothing material when he was fully human, he had to unless he wanted his parts to freeze up. To be a metal statue in winter. _Almost like a tin man without applying oil when needed_, he darkly thought. It was hard to keep tabs if his body was freezing up. It was only when it was too late that his 'body limbs' start to lock in place would he know. He could never feel the coldness in the winter the same as before. Summer was another thing; his insides would be close to a boiling point if he stayed in the hot sun for too long.

A soft single _chirp_ alerted him of a small presence in the ground. He glanced away from his hands and realized that he had stopped walking. Close to his feet where two black birds laying on the ground.

The one underneath the bigger bird had appeared too been chewed on by a local dog. Its neck at an odd position and its wings spread out wide. Few feathers pulled and missing in one of its wings. It made no movement. No sound. Just laying down dead.

The one of top released another weak _chirp, _staring at Albert with sad eyes. He released a shaky breathe. How could he tell that it was sad by its eyes? As it just experience a lost one like him?

"You're hurt," he stated with a heavy lump in his throat. But there wasn't anything he could do to save the dying one. But as if the bird understood him, it answered back with a blink of its shiny brown eyes.

He bend down and grew confuse when the bird edged away from the cyborg, trying to drag the dead one with it. Up close he saw the dyed blood clocked on the dead bird's fur. Along with the dying one's wing broken. He straighten back up and saw his vision blurring up. He watched in a sad silence as the bird looked at him, released a final _chirp_, and rested his head on the bottom one's neck.

Albert wiped his eyes, his tears adsorbed by his glove. The scene brought back a refresh memories of that day. Too much for him. To see her blood in his hands. Her eyes wide up before she closed them shut forever. He shook and clutched his head. "Why? Why!" he cried out, the tears pouring out in full force after being withheld for so long.

The broken wing that reminded him of his broken spirit on that day. The dead birds reminding him what could have been if Black Ghost haven't gotten him. Too much pain for him to take as he screamed out to the sky.

The girl glanced behind her shoulder on the sudden scream and grew confuse on seeing him cry in the open. Her parents whispered in worried hushes before hurrying away. The little girl being dragged along by her father's hand. But seeing him go into the background in his misery somehow made her grew sad. A tear escaping down her pale cheek.

~64~64~64~64~64~

Sorry about the wait, but decided to finally rewrite this one-shot that I had posted in March 26, 2013. It's been a year. ^^ Since right now it's August 9, 2014. But I hope that everyone like this version (few things were changed or added, ex.).

I am also doing good in writing my novel. Close to the halfway point. It might be the successful one I will ever finish! My goal is to be an published author at the end of this year or beginning of next year, guys. : )

Until next time…

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
